This invention relates to a platform rocker structure and more particularly to a flexure support means for the chair seat of the rocker.
Various forms of chair seat supporting structures have been employed in platform rockers to permit rocking of the chair seat while resiliently biasing the chair seat toward a rest position on the base. Heretofore, coiled compression springs or leaf springs have been used in combination with other supporting arrangements for the chair seat. Such arrangements generally, include a number of parts which are large and cumbersome adding substantial weight to the rocker construction, as well as increasing the cost of manufacture.
Among the objects of my invention is the provision in a platform rocker of chair seat supporting means which is extremely simple and light weight in construction, which will permit rocking of the chair seat and which has a high resistance to flexure fatigue, insuring a long service life.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.